1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to using a display associated with an imaging device to provide instructions to subjects being recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
While some people were born with hearing impairments, other people lose their hearing after learning a language. In addition to normal consequences of aging, people may experience sudden temporary or permanent changes in hearing at any time in their lives. That is, any person who does not currently have a hearing-impairment disability may someday have a stroke, car accident, or other event resulting in a temporary or permanent hearing-impairment disability. It is important to provide accessibility to devices to those persons who are born with, or develop such hearing impairments.
Providing accessibility means removing barriers that prevent people with disabilities from participating in substantial life activities, including the use of services, products, and information. Accessibility is by definition a category of usability. As with any usability measure, accessibility is necessarily defined relative to user task requirements and needs. Graphical user interfaces are not very accessible to sight-impaired users, but relatively accessible to hearing-impaired users.
For example, when a photographer is recording an image of subjects who are hearing impaired, subjects in a noisy environment, or subjects that are too far away to clearly hear directions, directions for the subjects to move closer, move left, move right, etc. must be given verbally, using sign language, through the use of a hand-held prop, or through an interpreter, all of which may distract the subjects being recorded away from looking at the imaging device. In addition, the use of these types of direction techniques may be awkward for the photographer, since the photographer's attention needs to be focused on the imaging device's viewfinder.